A Christmas Kiss Or Batfinc the Matchmaker
by batfinc
Summary: I decided to set Harry and Draco up it turned out rather strangely. Featuring SCALY MIDGEKINS and Dumbley's lemon drops. Oh and review


A Christmas Kiss (or Batfinc the matchmaker)

I own nothing, I never will own anything (sniffle) onto the story

It was christmas at hogwarts and two lonely boys sat in there respective common rooms. One was a Gryffindor the other a Slytherin, rival houses, bitter enemies and so on and so forth, though this time it was different, the Gryffindor was Harry Potter, Golden boy, brave, foolhardy and the epitome of Gryffindor, the other was Draco Malfoy, ice prince, cunning, reserved and the epitome of Slytherin. Now you may be wondering why these two boys are featured together in this tale? Well this is there story, the story of how they over came there differences on Christmas day.

So it was chistmas day and Harry and Draco sat in there seperate common rooms on opposite sides of the castle they where schooled in 'Hogwarts'. Now just for the hell of it and because I want to were going into Harry's head to find out what he's thinking.

IN HARRY'S HEAD

'lalalalalalalala I'm dreaming of a whiiiiiiiiiiite christmas lalalalalalala'

OUT OF HARRY'S HEAD

That showed us that its christmas but we already knew that now because I can do anything I want I'm going to make us go back while I plant an image of Draco in his head.

IN HARRY'S HEAD (AGAIN) DRACO PICTURE INSERTED

'What the hell? why is there a picture of malfoy in my head? go away! (head shaking furiously in attempt to dislodge image) why the hell wont he go away? (shaking not working) ok so Malfoy's in my head. Damn it. Maybe if I start thinking of christmas he'll go away. Fire, bonbons, carols, mistletoe... (and here I interupt, my evil plan will now be put into action)... reindeer.!.!.!.!.!.!.! why is there now a picture of Malfoy with mistletoe in his hair? he looks like a girl. snicker'.

OUT OF HARRY'S HEAD BECAUSE HE'S ANNOYING ME

Well maybe Draco will work now that we have Harry thinking about kissing Draco. And we DO HAVE HARRY THINKING THAT **OK**.

DRACO'S HEAD

'I wonder if Potter likes pine tree's? he probably does I bet he loves christmas. I love christmas but I have to pretend to hate it, Daddy say's 'Malfoy's dont love festive occasions, and if they do they pretend not to' I know that sounds mean but then he bought me a pine tree and decorated the ballroom in christmas colours.'

OUT OF DRACO'S HEAD

We have now learnt enough to match Harry and Draco up, they both like pine tree's we know this because Draco just said he loves them and because I know everything and if I say Harry likes pine tree's then he likes pine trees OK? Now the simple matter of getting them together easy (eye twitch) simple, how is it simple? you ask, well I'm writing this so what I say goes. And we may be paying a visit to Severus. BUT THATS NOT IMPORTANT. Anyway I'm just going to pop down to see Sevie while you all listen to Harry's thoughts again.

'Maybe Malfoy put a picture of himself in my head to throw me off in my quidditch. Yes thats it! Wait... We dont have any quidditch games in December. Damn. Well Malfoy has something to do with this I know it he always has something to do with everything that goes wrong with me, well he has lately at least, him or Voldemort... Voldemort he did it he wants me to think I'm thinking about Malfoy. Oh no I am, ok I HAVE to think of something else. I like pine tree's...'

Ok I'm back from seeing Sevie (hides bottle). And I TOLD you Harry liked pine tree's (self-satisfied smirk). Well anyway dinner is soon I have to go down to the kitchens, AND I'M LETTING YOU COME! Arent I nice?

Down we go, down down down, down to the dungeons and to the kitchens where the little SCALY MIDGEKINS are. Oooooooops I mean house elves (SCALY MIDGEKINS!)

'Right SCALY MIDGEKINS uummmmm I mean you house elves I want a slice of chocolate cake a glass of butterbeer and...? oh yeah I need you to mumble mumble mumble got that good. Now FEEEEEEEEEED MEEEEEEEEE.'

Ok so I get cake and my job done and now we leave I dont want the SCALY MIDGEKINS to touch me. Hence the running out of hear and dont worry about my food the SCALY MIDGEKINS will bring it up to me. Right (pant pant) now that we are back at The Watching Place we will watch Draco and Harry and make them do things (evil cackle) and then I WILL RULE OVER AAAALLLLLLL or at least I WILL RULE OVER SOMETHING. Now we must wait for Harry and Draco to enter the great hall. Ah there we go

GREAT HALL

Ok there is all the teachers now where are my two unknowing pets I mean subjects I mean minions... wait they dont work for me ok unknowing pets will do. Ah there they are and squeel there sitting next to each other and there not looking at each other, isnt that great? The answer is yes ok. Now we must get them to have a drink its all part of my wonderful plan. Hmmmmmm there not drinking and there goblets are full! very rude. What shall I do? Ah we will get Dumbledore to propose a toast.

DUMBLEDORE'S HEAD

'I must get some more sherbert lemons after Dobby ate them all. Mmmmmmmm sherbert lemons! (insert idea) Ah I have an idea I shall propose a toast to celebrate christmas'

EXIT DUMBLEDORE'S HEAD

So now that we have placed the idea in Dumbley's head we shall watch. There we go THERE DRINKING! and wait 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, **BANG **and there kissing yay and there on the table and...

NEXT MORNING SOME RANDOM ROOM WITH A BED IN IT

Draco and Harry wake up to each other "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"


End file.
